All That She Is Rewrite
by Crow Skywalker
Summary: Sixteen year old Sakura Kinomoto has just recently moved to Tomoeda. The ever popular Syaoran Li makes a bet that he can have any girl, even her. But when he finds out who she really is...the adventure has only just begun. [Sakura x Syaoran]


All That She Is

Chapter One – New Beginning

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – I do not own Card Captor Sakura, nor do I claim to. The show and manga belongs to its respective owners, and I am making no profit out of borrowing the storyline and characters for this fanfic. It's purely for fun.

Author's Notes – I originally started this fic back in 2001. It's 2007 now, and during the summer I decided maybe it was time for a re-write. I had, after all, started this fic back when I had just begun writing, and it was time to fix any mistakes that was in the original. So, during the summer, three chapters were re-written, and they will soon be uploaded to FFN. Hopefully this fic will continue on from there.

Pairings – Sakura/Syaoran, Tomoyo/Eriol, Touya/Yukito, and maybe some others.

Summary – Sakura's recently moved to Tomoeda. Syaoran has just made a bet that he can have any girl he wants, even her. But when he finds out that she's the Mistress of the Cards, the adventure has just begun.

Important Notice – Although I would like to take down the original 'All That She Is', which you can find by going to my profile, I will not be doing so for a while. It seem that in 2006 someone stole my fic and posted it as their own, and by leaving my fic up it proves that it is the original since it was first uploaded in 2001 and hers was in 2006. She copied it word for word, even my author's notes…and later on, my update site wasn't even taken out of the author's notes, adding more proof. It would be much appreciated if anyone who comes across the author 'Sakura-Sweets' reports her for plagiarism. Along with my fic, she also stole 'All For A Chance With You' by Lyeza. FFN has yet to do anything about it.

----------

The bright sunlight of the new day made its way in through the small window, a small breeze gently making its way across the room, making the curtains flutter along with it. The room was filled with boxes and crates, each containing old memories waiting to be set free within new surroundings. But the memories would have to wait, for their mistress was currently asleep in her new bed, softly dozing in the morning sun.

"Sakura! It's time to get up!" Called a voice from downstairs, abruptly waking the young girl up. "You don't want to be late for your first day at your new school!"

The girl moaned, covering her head with her pillow and messing up her hair in the process. Her name was Sakura Kinomoto, daughter of Fujitaka Kinomoto and his deceased wife, Nadeshiko. For those who knew her really well, she was known as the Mistress of the Clow Cards.

She vaguely remembered her past with the Cards as she slowly dragged herself out of bed, waking up her good friend and Guardian Beast of the Seal, Kero in the process. She yawned loudly, running a tired hand over her eyes. She wasn't a morning person, and it showed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Tired red eyes, messy hair, and a sleepy expression upon her face.

_School?_ She asked herself, her mind still not quite awake yet. She rubbed her eyes, trying to focus on the room around her. When things cleared a bit, she remembered. _That's right…I'm starting school again._ She winced at that thought. An incident with a Card in her old hometown had led her to destroying her school's gym, and she had gotten expelled.

No other school would accept her afterwards, and her father had decided it was time for a change. He had packed up the family and had moved them all to another part of Japan to start anew. In the meantime, she had had to explain to her family about the Clow Cards, including Kero, who could now fly freely wherever he wanted now that the secret was out. He no longer had to worry about being seen by Sakura's family.

At first her father and brother had thought that she had gone crazy. First she had caught a whole gym on fire, and then she tried to tell them that she had magical powers and that some 'Cards' had minds of their own? Needless to say that the first thing that they had done after the incident was bring her to see a doctor. She had insisted that there was nothing wrong with her, and the doctor had confirmed it after only a few sessions with him. Arriving home, she had finally introduced her small companion, Kero, to the family. They had been shocked at first that a small 'stuffed toy' could talk, and Kero soon proved to Touya that he was, indeed, real and not a 'stuffed animal', by biting his finger.

As they began to understand that Sakura was telling the truth, she finally told them the story of how she had found the Cards amongst her father's old books in the basement and had accidental set them free into the world when she had opened the Book of Clow. Since then, which had been quite a few years ago, she was still capturing Cards, and she explained that she had been trying to capture a more powerful Card when it had backfired, bringing down the gym of her school. Her family had found all of this hard to believe, but soon they gave into the information she'd shared with them.

Now that she was sixteen, going on seventeen, she liked to think that she could handle things by herself, and they had come to realize that their little Cherry Blossom had grown up and didn't need their protection anymore. However, with this moving to a new house and into a new environment, her father had hoped that the whole Clow business was over, and she would continue living a normal life with a fresh start.

But little did they know that moving wasn't going to stop Sakura's destiny of being the Card Mistress. As long as she had the Clow Book in her hands, the Clow Cards would follow her, both drawn to the book and her own magical powers. And as long as they were free, reeking havoc in their path, she would be on the mission to capture them. As her guardian Keroberos had told her, this was her destiny and only she could fulfill it.

Climbing out of the shower, she wrapped her shoulder length hair up in a towel and hurried off to her room to get dressed. She now stood in front of her mirror, trying to figure out what dress to wear to school on her first day. Holding up a short blue dress, she studied herself in front of her mirror before frowning at it and pulling out another one. This one was a light pink, and as she held it in front of her and peered at her reflection, she finally made a decision. She would go with the pink dress rather than the blue one.

A knocking at her door caught her attention, and she quickly held her towel closer to her body, knowing full well that the person on the other side of the door was her father. Her brother, Touya, wouldn't have knocked before entering.

"Yes, dad?" She called, letting him know that it was safe to enter her room.

He smiled at her for a moment before noticing the pink dress in her hand. "I hope you weren't planning on wearing that, Sakura. I don't know if I forgot to mention it to you, but the school I enrolled you in has a protocol that says all students must wear the school uniform."

Sakura's mouth dropped open. "School protocol? So I have to dress up in some stupid outfit that everyone in the entire school will be wearing?"

He nodded in reply before holding out a package that was in his hand. "I came up here to give you this. It's your new school uniform."

Sakura frowned, obviously disappointed, but took the item from her father anyway. "Thanks, dad."

He left the room, shutting the door behind him. Once he was gone, she reluctantly put on the school uniform. It looked like any other schoolgirl outfit, both the top and the skirt being a dark shade of black, and a white collar that Sakura guessed stuck out in the front. Checking herself out once more in the mirror, she decided that the outfit wasn't too bad, and that maybe she could get used to it. She then finished up, drying her hair and adding the last touches by combing out her bangs and setting her hair the way she liked it.

"It sure does take you a long time to get ready," Commented the smaller form of Keroberos, who had been hiding underneath the unmade sheets of Sakura's bed while she had gotten dressed. "Do all teenagers take this long?"

"Kero," Sakura sighed, looking around her room in search of something. "Have you seen my-?"" She looked up to see Kero's small arm pointing towards the door, and she followed his gaze to find her back pack sitting by the door. "Thanks, Kero!" She cried, making a run for the door and grabbing her pack as she went. "I'm going to be late!"

Kero shook his head, allowing himself to float off the bed. "That girl will never learn."

"Is that the monster making all that racket coming down the stairs?" An older boy voiced out loud as he leaned over the stove, cooking himself breakfast. His name was Touya Kinomoto, and he was Sakura's older brother whom was currently attending college.

"I'm not a monster!" Insisted Sakura as she slid to a halt and sat down at the table in a huff, putting her pack down near her feet. "And stop calling me that! I'm not a little kid anymore."

Touya smiled to himself, flipping a pancake onto a plate and handing it to Sakura, who took it while still glaring in his direction. As she began to eat her meal, pouring extra maple syrup onto her plate so that her pancakes were practically floating in it, Touya reached down and ruffled her hair.

"You'll always be my little sister," he said with a grin, "and therefore, you will always be a little monster." He returned to the stove just as their father walked in, and Sakura stuck out her tongue at Touya's back.

"Sakura!" Squealed a voice, "Why didn't you tell me that your brother was cooking pancakes for breakfast?" Everyone stopped what they were doing to look up at a starry-eyed Kero, who had a puddle of drool collecting on the floor beneath him as he stared at the pancakes on Sakura's plate.

Sakura sweat-dropped. "Sorry Kero, I didn't know."

"That's right…you all sit down here eating while my poor stuffed body wastes away!" He cried fake tears, and Sakura couldn't help but giggle. There was no way Kero would ever starve to death - he ate enough food to feed four people. And boy, did he love sweets!

"Don't worry, Kero," Smiled Mr. Kinomoto. "I'm sure there's enough left for you."

"All right!" The small animal crowed, making his way over to the table where Touya pulled out another plate and stacked it with pancakes. He almost lost his fingers as the bottomless pit of a guardian dove into it with the maple syrup.

Ignoring the scene in front of him, Mr. Kinomoto sat down at the end of the table and took out the morning newspaper. After reading through the first few headlines, one caught his eye that was worth mentioning. "Mysterious fires damage local park," He read out loud. "People claim the fires are coming out of nowhere." He frowned, turning the page. "Sounds to me like the teens in this city are up to something, if you ask me."

Sakura nodded, thinking about the incident at her old school. Glancing at Kero who was busily stuffing his mouth, she shrugged the feeling of dread off. If Kero wasn't worried about it, there was no reason she should be either. She smiled then, turning back to her father. "I'm sure that's all it is. You know how us teens can be," her smile turned into a grin as she spoke in an amused voice.

Mr. Kinomoto looked over his paper at his little girl, one eyebrow raised as he put the paper down on the table. "I know that, and that's why I want you to be careful. No more Clow Card business, at least not for a while. I don't want to see my little girl hurt."

"Don't worry, dad. I'll be very careful," she smiled again, getting up from the table and putting her dishes in the sink.

"You ready, squirt?" Asked Touya, who had eaten his breakfast while their father had been reading the paper. He was already heading towards the door. Ever since Sakura could remember, her and her brother had walked or rode to school together, and today she was glad for it because she had no idea where her new school was located. According to her brother, the high school was located fairly close to where he was going to college.

Picking up her pack from where it lay by her feet, she nodded and hugged her father goodbye and headed after Touya. In the porch she strapped on her trusty old roller blades and started out the door, hurrying to catch up to Touya, who had left just a few moments before her on his bike.

"Touya!" She called, skating faster. "Wait up!"

"I can't help it f you're a slow little monster!" He called over his shoulder, grinning when her face turned red and she skated harder. Feeling playful, he sped up just a tiny bit.

"I'm not a monst-" She never got to finish what she was about to yell before she rammed into someone, knocking them both down onto the pavement blow them.

Her brother stopped, seeing the collision, and turned his bike around to go check on her. Upon seeing that she was alright, despite a bump on the head, she grinned down at her.

"Not only are you a slow little monster, but you're a clumsy one too!" He stated.

She groaned, lifting herself to her knees as she rubbed the back of her head, wincing as her hand made contact on the bump. "Maybe this will teach me to look where I'm going next time." Remembering that there had been another person in the collision, she looked up and took notice of the person that she ran run into.

"Sorry!" She cried, jumping to her feet on wobbly legs, holding out a hand to help the person up. "I wasn't watching where I was going!"

"It's okay," a masculine voice replied, and Sakura froze when she finally saw the face of the person she had just practically run over. It was a young man, who looked about the same age as her brother, and he had short silver hair. He had a handsome face, beautiful eyes, and when he smiled at Sakura she felt her face start to burn.

"I can be blamed for this too," he went on to say, "I was in such a hurry and I never saw you coming." He took her hand and allowed her to help him up.

Sakura blushed even more as he took her hand. Never in her life had she seen someone so handsome - it made her heart skip and jump just by looking at him. There was something strange about him, though…something Sakura couldn't quite place. A strange feeling about him. Something Sakura chose to ignore, her attention on his hand within her own.

"I'm sure it's more of the little monster's fault," Her brother stated from somewhere behind her, snapping her out of her trance. Angrily, she turned towards him to give her a piece of her mind, but stopped when the silver haired boy held out his hand to her brother.

"Hi, my name is Yukito," he introduced himself. Sakura quietly memorized that name. He smiled at Touya, "You must be new. I haven't seen you around here before."

Touya took his hand and shook it, introducing himself. "I'm Touya Kinomoto, and this is my little sister Sakura," he gestured towards the younger girl. "We just moved here. Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where the college is around here, would you? And the high school? We haven't really had the chance to look around and find out where everything is.

"You're in luck!" Grinned Yukito, glancing briefly at Sakura, and then back to her brother. He sensed a strange power from the girl, a light pink aura glowed brightly around her. Watching her from the corner of his eye throughout the whole exchange, he wondered if she was the one that he was looking for. "I'm heading to Tomoeda College right now," he told them. "The high school is right across the street from it."

He turned his attention back to Sakura, smiling at her. _I'll have to keep an eye on her. The brother, too._

"Great!" Sakura smiled brightly. "Thank you so much! Touya probably would have gotten us both lost if we hadn't bumped into you!"

"And you probably would have run over a few more pedestrians," Touya countered.

With a laugh, Yukito started walking down the street in the direction of what they guessed the schools were in, the two Kinomoto siblings following behind him and bickering the whole way.

A few moments later they stopped in front of a large white building, and Yukito pointed towards it through the large iron gates. "This is your stop, Sakura. The Tomoeda High School."

"Whoa," Sakura gasped as she took in the big school, the sports fields, and the large trees dotting the huge lawn in front of the school. A large staircase wound up the front of the school, ending off in a balcony-like entrance to the school. "This place is a whole lot bigger than my old school!" She said in awe.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura. I'm sure you'll manage to fit in." Touya snorted, leaning in to say, "Just don't bring down their gym, and I'm sure you'll be fine."

From where he stood, Yukito raised an eyebrow in the sibling's direction.

"It's a joke between us," Touya lied when he saw Yukito's curious expression.

"I see." The silver haired boy's smile returned as he looked at Sakura. "The people of Tomoeda are quite nice. I'm sure you'll make a bunch of new friends by the end of the day."

Feeling a whole lot better, Sakura smiled gratefully at them. "Thanks, guys!" She stepped inside the gates of the school, following after the other teenagers who were entering the school. Looking back one last time she waved to her brother and their new friend calling, "Have a good day!"

With that, Touya and Yukito continued on to the college next door, leaving Sakura to her very first day at her new school.

To Be Continued….


End file.
